


Teen Wolf Drabbles/Ficlets

by tyl7897



Series: Drabbles/Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, M/M, Oral Sex, cock vore into sentient cock, demon transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyl7897/pseuds/tyl7897
Summary: Just a series of drabbles or ficlets set in Teen Wolf.
Relationships: Aiden/Ethan/Derek Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek's dad/Peter, Derek/Peter, Ethan/Aiden/Derek/Danny, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Drabbles/Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824634
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The twins had a secret. Not only they can fuse and become one massive being, separated they are still connected. If one gets horny, the other does too. If one orgasms, the other gets one too. Sometimes they like to tease one another and when not together, the one has sex and the other feels it too wherever they are, most often in public. But most of the time, they have sex together. One day, Derek Hale showed up at their house but was acting weird. He was horny and wanted to have sex with them. He heard that they could merge just their cocks without going in the full merge form and wants to try it out.

They could not believe that their leader wanted to get fucked by them. Something must cause the change like a spell, but they were turn on by Derek’s sluttiness that they could not resist. The three got naked and was surprised that Derek was hairier than usual and wondered if it was the spell but nevertheless it looked hot. They made out some and sucked cocked but soon they were in double penetration position and Derek climbed on their cocks. As Derek bounced up and down, the twin’s cocks became one, becoming a bit bigger than beer cans. Derek was in heaven and soon came.

Later the twins found out that the rest of their allies became sex craving sluts. Peter Hale made Chris Argent and Scott McCall his own sluts, making them worship him. Stiles loved getting fucked by his dad. Soon the twins find themselves become one of them, and made Derek, and Danny into their sluts.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was taking stock of the various items, his family obtained in the Hale Vault. As he was looking, he felt a draft which was weird. He looked at the direction and notice a very faint outline of a door. Curious he walked over there and found it can move so he moved it and found an entire new room full of jars.

“What the?” Derek said thinking how no one told him about this room.

He then heard whispers, coming from the farthest and most fancy jar in the room. He could feel the evil radiating off it and knew he should turn around and seal the door but the whispers where enticing, saying how he can be an alpha again, a better one. He can protect his love ones if he opens the jar. Derek thought of Stiles, his boyfriend and all he worried was about protecting him and this jar can do it. 

He got up to the jar, lifted it up and opened it. Black Smoke erupted up from the jar and rushed into Derek’s mouth as he blacked out. Derek awoken up in his bed, with Peter, his uncle, but was all red with horns coming out of his head. Derek proceeded to suck his uncle’s now demonic dick. 

When Derek blacked out, the demon inside the jar had a talk and the demon convinced Derek to merge with him to be an all-powerful demon and create a demon pack. Once he wakes up, Derek was all red, more muscular all over and hairy with a cock tail and horns coming from his head. He snapped his fingers and all the jars in the room started to float and followed Derek. First, he went to his boyfriend’s Stiles house and the proceeded to turn cock vore him into becoming his new sentient cock, the perfect way to protect him, keeping him close by. He then left a jar on the table for Noah to find. He then left jars at each of his allies houses before going to Peter’s. 

Peter immediately recognized the jar and smiled, “About time Joe.”

Derek smiled as once he merged with the demon, he knew that it was biological dad, Joe that was human but got corrupted by a demon and was sealed away after. Peter never stopped loving him as they were secret lovers and only an offspring of Joe can open the jar. The two lovers kissed as the new demon opens a jar so Peter can become a demon like him.


End file.
